


Lo que elegimos

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [20]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Educación Luthoriana, Gen, Lex da lecciones de vida, M/M, decisiones de vida, lo que clark no sepa no le hará daño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿Has matado gente mamá?”“Sí, a muchas personas, algunas indirectamente y otras apuntándoles de frente” cuenta viendo la mirada en blanco de su hijo “tu padre, prefiere morir por sus valores, y yo prefiero tener un hijo vivo a mi lado”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Lo que elegimos

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que estudiaar, la próxima semana es mi semana de pruebas, pero no podía seguir adelante sin sacar esto de mi cabeza y acá está.  
> Espero que les guste <3

Desde que Conner llegó a sus vidas sus dos carreras contra sus propios fantasmas se juntaron en un alianza poco probable, nadie esperaba que continuara, estimaban dos años máximo algunos más realistas uno, pero el tiempo los fue contradiciendo poco a poco y ellos mientras tanto, harían crecer a su pequeña plantita con sus propias lecciones sobre la vida.

Clark le enseñaría de cosas humanas, jardinería, socializar, lidiar con sus propias emociones y establecer castigos aun con un frente suave, él era el corazón de esta relación mientras que, Lex se encargaría de todo lo intelectual, por supuesto esto no lo decidieron sentándose en la mesa y apuntando uno al otro quien se calentaría la cabeza en enseñarle a Conner que venderle un dibujo de papel por veinte dólares a un compañero era un engaño.

“Así es el mundo financiero” se excusa Lex.

“Tiene cinco años, Conner ni siquiera debería saber el valor monetario de veinte dólares” contesta Clark frotándose el entrecejo.

Lex sonríe divertido.

“No, pero pregúntale cual es mayor entre un dólar y veinte dólares”

De todas maneras, cuando Clark se encontró dándole esa charla y la próxima y la siguiente a esa, el alfa ya estaba bastante molesto de ser la fuente moralista y mando a Lex a actuar de conciencia.

“Y bien Conner, ¿Por qué convenciste a Henry Braham de tomarse tu experimento de laboratorio si no estabas seguro si funcionaba o no?” pregunta con una tableta en la mano y Conner acostado frente a él en un sillón mirando el techo muy aburrido.

Su hijo voltea a mirarlo, con seguridad en sus ojos verdes para soltar un decidido “por el bien de la ciencia”

Lex no puede encontrar fallas en su lógica.

Un tiempo después, cuando Clark pasaba por simple curiosidad a ver que tal iba la charla moral se detiene en shock observando la escena.

“Entonces, primero se prueba en individuos pequeños, como células animales de composición muy similar a los humanos, después en los humanos y cuando hayan resultados favorables se prueba en toda la población”

Terminada su charla el alfa se ofreció voluntariamente para el resto de los regaños. Lex no se oponía al respecto.

Así que naturalmente se habían dividido, Clark no se metía en lo que Lex industria y Lex no se metía en los temas de Clark, no querían dar mensajes cruzados y confundir a su hijo, pero siempre que había una situación, charla, o nuevo plan de estudio lo hablaban un día antes o unos minutos antes para dar un frente común.

“No puedes enseñarle francés si apenas maneja inglés, ¿además en la escuela no le enseñan español?” pregunta Clark preocupado mirando el horario de profesores privados que Lex construyó con clases de idiomas y cultura extranjera.

“Oh por favor, no hay mejor edad que está, Conner sin duda podrá manejarlo” desestimó agitando su mano y Clark lo dejo con una expresión insegura.

El tiempo obviamente le dio la razón a Lex.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Lex mirando la pila de barro puesta en su escritorio.

“Una cutura” respondió Conner con el cuerpo lleno de barro.

Lex levantó una ceja.

Conner sonrió feliz aplaudiendo y riéndose ante la sensación de la masa pegajosa entre sus dedos.

“Es-cul-tu-ra” pronunció lentamente.

“E-cu-tu-la” repitió Conner dándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

“Ess”

“Ess”

“Culll”

“Culll”

“Tu”

“Tu”

“Ra”

“La”

“Ra” repitió destacando la r

“Ra”

“Es-cul-tu-ra” unió separando las sílabas.

Conner se balanceo.

“Es-cul-tu” repitió y Lex se sentía inclinarse en la silla atento “la”

Tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Conner le lanzó una sonrisa divertida que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

“Bueno…es una pena que no puedas pronunciarla” piensa en voz alta “yo pensaba darte un regalo” ante esto la mirada del niño se ilumina.

“¡Sí puedo!” exclamó levantando los brazos.

“¿A sí?” pregunta fingiendo desconfianza.

“¡Sí! Mira, Es-cul-tu-ra”

Todo un Luthor, Lex intenta no sentirse orgulloso, aunque el hecho que saca un dulce de su cajón para entregárselo al niño contradice su esfuerzo.

De todas maneras, las lecciones era una fase importante de la vida, francés, inglés, chino, alemán, esgrima, equitación, modales y un curso de actuación eran el pan de cada mes y año y no había problemas con aquello, Clark aprendió que los Luthor tenían su propio ritmo de aprendizaje y no debía interferir en eso, aunque no le impedía revisar los cursos contratados por Lex.

Pero había uno que Clark no aprobaría, y Lex tampoco, si dependiera de él no lo contrataría, pero no dependía de él, dependía del mundo y el mundo en su amplia cruel y sed de poder lo pedía, lo exigía a gritos cada día de sus vidas.

Empezó con lecciones simples, judo, karate, artes marciales complejas y terminaba en esto.

“¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó su hijo de doce años.

Un beta y si Conner hubiese sido un Omega esta lección hubiese llegado mucho antes.

“A la próxima lección”

“No me gusta el tango, es vergonzoso” se quejo Conner haciendo un puchero mientras miraba la ventana.

“El tango es un baile muy importante Conner, es primordial que aprendas cada baile representativo de un país, cuando seas mayor y viajes lo agradecerás”  
  


“Bien, ¿pero es necesario saber tantos tipos de vals” se queja.

“Definitivamente lo es” sentencia con la vista en el camino, estaban alejados de metrópolis, un viaje corto, gracias a los métodos de conducción de Lex. Doblando en cuanto vio la señalética que llevaba a un establecimiento, anteriormente era una granja y que los saludaba con un cartel en grande que le revolvió el estómago.

**CAMPO DE TIRO.**

Aún estaban a tiempo de irse.

Conner miro el letrero con una expresión confundida para después dirigir sus ojos a él y seguirlo al interior, todo en perfecto silencio, incluso cuando Lex llegó a donde el instructor, tomó el arma adaptada al tamaño de una mano demasiada pequeña para aprender a disparar y lo dirigió a una zona aislada con cinco blancos frente a ellos.

“A papá no le gustan las armas” finalmente comenta Conner desde atrás.

Lex lo sabe, toda la liga a excepción de ese idiota de Queen odia las armas con sus estúpidos e irreales no matar.

“Tienes razón, a tu padre no les gustan las armas” contesta Lex desarmando la pistola en cada una de sus partes para ponerlas frente a Conner en la mesa y hacerlo mismo con su propia pistola “pero tu padre cree que todo el mundo puede mejorar, es su deber creer que todo el mundo puede hacer el bien y que deben de hacerlo” se detiene para sacar también los materiales para crear una bala en caso de urgencia “el mundo, no es bueno, y allá afuera” mira Conner “hay personas que no quieren ser buenas, como también hay personas que no le temen a los superhéroes. Hay seres tan dementes, locos como también hay aquellos que están cuerdos, que tienen todo para hacer el bien y aun así eligen no hacerlo, junto a momentos en que los buenos deben de replantear sus propios valores”  
  


“No quiero herir a las personas” contesta Conner con un brillo asustado.

Lex se inclina depositando todo lo que pueda tener en sus manos a excepción de una cosa.

“Y yo no quiero que te hieran” responde colocándose de cuclillas.

“¿Has matado gente mamá?”

“Sí, a muchas personas, algunas indirectamente y otras apuntándoles de frente” cuenta viendo la mirada en blanco de su hijo “tu padre, prefiere morir por sus valores, y yo prefiero tener un hijo vivo a mi lado” confiesa tomando las manos de Conner y colando la pequeña bala que quedó en sus dedos “en nuestra familia no importa la sangre que bañe tus manos, lo que importa es la que corre por tu cuerpo. Los Luthor luchamos, y si debemos arrancar las flores para seguir respirando, las cortamos” cierra las manos de Conner alrededor de la bala “siempre con la cabeza en alto ¿entendido?”

“Mamá” llama Conner “¿aun me querrás si mato a alguien?”

Lex sonríe.

“Siempre” promete “pero ni sueñes que te excusare de asesinato sin motivo” amenaza consiguiendo una sonrisa divertida del niño “ahora, tienes que aprender a disparar, pero para hacerlo primero debes conocer a tu arma” comienza a instruir “partamos desde las piezas”

“Sí, mamá” contestó para comenzar a mirar las piezas atentamente.

Lex se arrepentirá de esto para siempre, pero será un peso que está dispuesto a cargar.

**Author's Note:**

> La escena de la pronunciación me inspire en mi y en mi hermana menor, a ella también le gusta ver como se enoja la gente cuando no pronuncia bien XD  
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
